Love Everyone For Valentine's Day
by Melody05
Summary: "La blonde s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là, vivement réveillée par les rayons mutins perçant à travers ses rideaux. Et bizarrement, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'intrus dans son lit pour une fois. Alors elle en avait profité pour mettre au point sa surprise."


**Je ne dirais pas Bonne Saint Valentin à tous, de toute façon, c'était hier, et puis je suis contre cette fête commerciale alors bon *PAN***

**Cela dit, cette fête permet à certains d'écrire, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre CC: Donc voici un petit OS bien court, inspirée d'une image trouvée sur le net, pour le mini concours de la Saint Valentin organisé sur FairiesFans. **

**Donc, je tiens à ma vie - oui parce que j'ai pas encore pu profiter de toute la magnificence d'Izumo dans le film de K qui sort en juillet *PAN* - donc je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas pour avoir écrit un mini mais vraiment un mini Nalu. Et puis à la limite, c'en est même pas un. Voilà. **

**Petit coucou à Aeliheart d'amour qui ne m'aime plus à cause de ça ( I dun care, I'm free *PAN* I BAKE YOUR CAKE TSK), et si jamais Bymeha tu passes par là, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que si tu lises ça ne te dégoûtes pas CC: Et bien sûr un gros bisous aux filles de Fairies Fans!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture-ou pas- et je vous retrouve en bas si personne ne m'as tuée avant *PAN***

* * *

**Love Everyone For Valentines Day**

L'odeur de la pluie flottait dans les rues de Magnolia. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir sans cesse, les lames tranchantes d'eau s'infiltrant avec malice dans les sols de la terre. Et le monde subissait cet assaut sans pouvoir contre attaquer.

Mais aujourd'hui, le ciel s'était découvert et les larmes s'étaient taries. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages et essayait tant bien que mal de réchauffer l'atmosphère, pour faire fondre les cœurs en ce jour si spécial pour les amoureux de la ville.

Les couples osaient alors sortir au grand jour, profitant de cette journée de répit, de ce soleil rayonnant pour aller pique niquer ou simplement se balader, le cœur léger.

Mais Lucy avait d'autres projets. Elle savait pertinemment la raison de cette pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattue sur la ville tout au long de la semaine. Et elle avait aussi sa petite idée sur le comment du pourquoi le soleil était revenu spécialement aujourd'hui. Qui avait dit que la mage d'eau ne pourrait jamais faire craquer le cœur glaciale du nudiste de Fairy Tail ? Finalement après tant de tentatives vaines pour attirer son attention, il avait fini par céder, au moins pour cette journée.

La blonde s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là, vivement réveillé par les rayons mutins perçant à travers ses rideaux. Et bizarrement, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'intrus dans son lit pour une fois. Alors elle en avait profité pour mettre au point sa surprise.

Elle avait donc enfilé une petite robe légère, en prévision de la chaleur qu'elle allait devoir supporter dans sa cuisine, à cause du four. Farfouillant dans des placards, elle avait réussi à remettre la main sur son tablier. C'était un souvenir de la mission qu'ils avaient effectué pour Yajima-sama. Elle se souvenait encore l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie en portant ce costume de serveuse un peu trop osé. Ce jour là elle avait appris une chose. Les vieux avaient sans aucuns doutes les âmes les plus perverties par le temps.

Lucy n'avait pas vraiment de don particulier pour la cuisine, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en suivant la recette. En revanche, pour ce qui était de la propreté, la blonde pourrait repasser.

En fin de compte faire du chocolat pour toute une guilde s'avérait un peu plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, la place manquait horriblement dans sa cuisine trop petite. Le plan de travail s'apparentait donc plutôt à un champ de bataille. Le chocolat dégoulinait sur le meuble plus tellement blanc, et quelques gouttes finissaient par chuter sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Oh ! Ca sent bon ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Luce ? »

La jeune fille qui était penchée sur une opération de haut risque, tenant le plat de chocolat dans une main, une spatule dans l'autre, et tentant de vider le liquide dans un moule en forme de mini bouteille, sursauta un peu trop brusquement.

Le chocolat dégoulina sur le côté du goulot, et la blonde retint un cri de fureur. Il avait vraiment le don d'apparaître lorsqu'il ne fallait pas. Elle posa alors délicatement le plat sur le plan de travail, alors que la substance brune s'étalait sur le meuble.

Elle avait une folle envie de frapper cet abruti qui osait encore une fois faire irruption chez elle. Le vent légèrement frais d'après pluie la fit alors frissonner. Alors voilà comment il s'était introduit dans son antre, il n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris l'utilité qu'avait une porte.

« Natsu espèce de triple buses ! Regarde ce que j'ai fais à cause de toi ! »

Elle lui lança la spatule pleine de chocolat en plein visage. Le rose n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, trop occupé à flairer la bonne odeur de pâtisserie qui flottait dans la cuisine.

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es vraiment cruelle Lucy. Et puis on joue pas avec la nourriture d'abord.

- Je te demande pardon ?! C'est qui a fait irruption chez moi sans préavis ?! »

Le jeune chasseur de dragon fit une moue boudeuse avant de s'emparer de la spatule et le la lécher avidement, sous le regard désespéré de la blonde. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne partirait pas.

Et elle ne contesterait pas, pour une fois, parce qu'après tout, autant profiter de sa présence pour quémander un peu d'aide. Même si, elle pouvait aisément supposer que les talents de cuisinier chez le mage étaient inexistants.

« Mmmh. C'est super bon ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Donne m'en encore Luce ! »

Lucy soupira devant l'entrain du jeune homme. Il pouvait presque voir la salive coulait au bords de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture de toute manière, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le plan de travail où trônait un panier déjà bien rempli de douceurs. Elle attrapa une boîte de petite taille en forme de cœur. Des flammes ornaient le couvercle.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. Mais après tu me promets de m'aider à finir d'emballer les chocolats. Il reste encore ceux d'Happy, Erza et Grey à mettre en boîte. »

Natsu s'empara de la boîte que la jeune fille lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit avec rapidité et renifla rapidement le contenu. Sale habitude qu'il avait prise depuis l'enfance certainement. Puis il fourra quelques chocolats dans sa bouche, d'une façon qui laissait à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Ce qui était fort peu probable le connaissant. Lucy soupira et sourit tendrement face au spectacle que lui offrait le chasseur de dragon.

« Tu pourrais manger moins vite tu sais. Ils ne vont pas s'envoler. D'ailleurs, où est Happy ? »

La blonde avait une idée sur la question. La date du jour n'était pas anodine après tout, et elle connaissait assez le petit chat bleu pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion pareille pour faire une énième déclaration à celle qui faisait battre son petit cœur de félin.

« Chtrop bon Luchy. Chais pas. Avec Carla churement. »

Le sourire de la constellationniste aux yeux chocolat s'élargit alors que des multitudes de pensées romantiques à souhait traversaient son esprit. Ah ce qu'elle pouvait aimer la Saint Valentin, parce que ce jour là, les amoureux devenaient encore plus fous l'un de l'autre, certains se déclaraient, et les sourires fleurissaient.

Enfin, c'est de cette manière là qu'elle voyait cette fête qui pour d'autres ne restait qu'une simple affaire commerciale. Natsu lui, ne devait certainement pas savoir ce que cela représentait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que je le jeune homme n'interrompt ces pensées.

« Merci Luce. Mais pourquoi tu en fais pour les autres ? Et surtout. Pourquoi tu en fais à ce pauv' naze de Grey ?

- Parce que j'aime tout le monde à la guilde voyons ! Aller aide moi maintenant. »

Lucy ne savait pas la raison exacte de sa question. Et elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Elle avait déjà donné dans ce genre de plan foireux avec Mira. Et puis de toute façon, Natsu n'était pas le genre d'homme à se préoccuper de ces choses là. C'est alors en riant qu'elle continua de verser le chocolat dans la bouteille d'alcool dédiée à Cana.

Natsu lui, se résigna à aider la jeune fille, affichant un air boudeur sur son visage, du chocolat plein les lèvres, provoquant ainsi les moqueries de Lucy qui le compara à un enfant. Et alors, Natsu décida de se venger en l'attaquant avec les restes du chocolat qui étaient dans le saladier. Mais bien vite il se rendit compte que c'était une grossière erreur. Encore une fois, Lucy le frappa, en lui rappelant comme il l'avait si bien dit :

« Natsu ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, idiot ! »

Le pauvre chasseur de dragon se retrouva alors mis K.O par une attaque de chocolat qui le rendit malade. Et il connut l'enfer de la crise de foie pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

**Lalalala *sifflote***

**C'est pas mon meilleur texte XD Mais bon, ça rapporte des points à ma team (TEAM KIWI POWA) alors on va pas se priver *PAN*. J'espère que malgré les personnages traités vous n'avez pas trop détesté.**

**Euh, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé C: *prie pour ne pas se faire massacrer***


End file.
